Vuela libre
by hablaconlamano
Summary: el amor de mi vida (?) durante 10 largos años distancia pero amor queda intacto,


_**Vuela Libre**_

**Creo que esta más que claro que los personajes no son míos , solo la historia, es lo que pienso , es mi historia , algo que no olvido ni supero… por eso el final no me odien.**

* * *

10 años , 10 largos años donde el perfecto Edward Cullen , para mi es el ser más perfecto , y si bien duro tanto mi encantamiento debe ser por algo especial o ¿no? .

Los 8 años fueron la edad perfecta…

_Flash Back.-_

Primer día del año , otro año más otro año donde estarán los matones del colegio … auqneu no importaba después llegaría a la casa a jugar con mi prima , ver Pokemón y jugar con mi amigo imaginario "Gabumón".

-¿vieron al nuevo?-dijo una compañera de la cual no me acuerdo su nombre , pero digamos que se llama "Anita".

-¿cuál?- dijo mi prima , ella pertenecía al grupo de las populares , solo en unas cuantas ocaciones se juntaba conmigo.

-ese niño con corte de bacinica –dijo Anita riéndose

En ese momento llego la profesora y nos empezó a ubicar en nuestros nuevos puestos , y para mi suerte "el nuevo" se sentó detrás mio.

-hola- se escucho del puesto de atrás – me llamo Edward

-hola- fue lo único que dije y me di vuelta por miedo de que me fuera a patear mi bolso como mis otros compañeros o tirarme el pelo.

Pero él era diferente, completamente, era tierno con unas mejillas rojas que me encantaban y una bufanda negra. Nos hicimos muy amigos nos reíamos mucho.

Un día lleve unos ositos polares de juguetes de oso polar , a lo que unos bobos de mis compañeros me lo arrebataron y quitaron de las manos, cuando estaba a punto de llorar , llego mi querido salvador.

-ese juguete es de ella- dijo Edward quitando de sus manos mis juguetes- toma – dijo tendiendo mis ositos- son lindos.

-¿te gusta acaso? –dijo el matón de mi salón Pablo , el rey de los populares, el más lindo según las niñas, pero para mi no era otro más que un tonto .

-dejalo es un tonto bruto – dije y me fui corriendo donde mi hermana mayor Rosalie .

-bueno- fue lo único que le oí decir.

Después de eso nuestra amistad fue creciendo. Mucho más.

-Bella , te retiran para ir al doctor- dijo "tío Daniel" el inspector de la escuela.

-oh…bueno – dije arreglando mi bolso

-Espera-grito Edward , haciendo que todo el salón se diera vuelta a mirarnos- toma mi numero de teléfono , para que hablemos –sonreía con unos ojos inocentes.

-bueno, gracias – dije tomando el numero roja como un tomate a lo que todo el curso nos molestaba con cosa de que éramos novios y mucho más.

Nunca lo llame me daba vergüenza , yo era la bebé de la casa , y no quería perder ese titulo.

_Fin Flash Back.- _

y así paso el año , sin querer admitir que me gustaba Edward ,pero no me di cuenta que sus actitudes habían despertado a otras chicas, además tenia 8 años , a esa edad era .

al siguiente año todo cambio.

_Flash Back.-_

-Hola Edward – dije pensando que volveríamos a hablar como siempre.

-Hola – dijo con esa sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos- me tengo que ir a juntar con ellos-apunto el grupo del bobo de Pablo .

-ohh… bueno- dije caminando a mi asiento – Angela –le grite de modo de saludo en dirección a mi prima que estaba en el grupo de los bobos populares, y salí a correr.

Todas las chicas estaban locas por Edward y ahora me incluia.

-chicas y chicos asiento – grito mi profesora- tengo que decir un anuncioimportante.

-¿cuál?- dijo Maria la reina de las populares

-como curso les toco bailar Axe Bahia – dijo emocionada, bastante.

-ahh yo quiero ser la principal-grito Maria – yo y mis amigas.

-anotense en el baile- dijo mi profesora, bueno no fue muy necesario pero todas las chicas las hicieron ecepto una, yo.

-¿por qué no bailas? – dijo mi profesora

-yo no bailo – no me gusta lo detesto , nunca me gusto.

-baila igual Isabella, no seas fome. – dijo mientras me inscribía en la hoja de papel.

-bueno – dije animándome , pero arrepintiendo al segundo , yo no sabia bailar ,esto sería humillante.

Y partió el baile, el tonto baile , y yo totalmente perdida sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Pero para aumentar mi felicidad(sarcasmo) llego el tonto grupo a burlarse apuntarme y reírse mucho más, no le hubiese tomado tanta importancia si no lo hubiese visto , pero el estaba ahí en el grupo de los bobos pedantes.

Al día siguiente no fui al colegio , no quería que toda la escuela me viera bailar como una deforme.

-Belly , Tía Gabriela te mando esto – dijo apuntando a una bolsita repleta de dulces, seguro era de la convivencia de curso.

-que rico-dije y en eso llego mi prima- es tan lindo Edward , me gusta.

No le volví a hablar en todo lo que quedo de año , pero el si me hablaba y era para molestarme junto con los otros.

_Fin Flash Back.-_

Ahí todo cambio y lo ignoré hasta el inicio de clases del nuevo año , a los 10 años.

Flash Back.-

Mi nuevo asiento no era tan atrás como de costumbre, estaba de lado y adelante , fue ahí cuando hice una "amiga" Jessica ,y creo que el destino no estaba de mi lado ya que me sentaron al lado del tonto de Edward.

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriendo , solo lo mire con rencor y mire a la pizarra -¿por qué me ignoras? -

-porque si – no me malentiendan ese colegio destruyo todo mi ser todo mi niña interna mi auto estima , todo , muchos problemas que todavía estoy tratando con psicólogo y no tienen para cuando terminar.

-entonces yo también te molestaré- dijo en tono amenazante

-ya lo haces –dije asustada – siempre – no le hable nada, solo le hablaba a Jessica , de la cual fuimos formando una dupla y luego un trio con mi prima y finalmente a mitad de semestre llego , Fernanda. A ella le gusto de inmediato a Edward ,le hablaba le mandaba cartitas de amor y todo eso.

A él lo cambiaron de asiento por su conducta , y sentaron a otro bobo , Cristobal.

Con el tiempo me fui haciendo amiga de el, ese chico era diferente , se veía molestoso pero no lo era , me regalaba dulces , me ayudaba con mi tarea , pero nos hicimos amigos.

Un día estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Fernanda dijo que le gustaba Edward , se me cayo el mundo pensé que ya no me importaba, no me tenia que importar entonces yo dije que a mi me gustaba Cristobal , si , me gustaba mucho en eso nos escucho una boba popular

-¿cómo? –dijo -¿quién te gusta Bella? –dijo mientras reia

-no te diré- dije , como fui tan tonta.

-le gusta Cristóbal – grito mi querida amiga Fernanda. En eso la popular se rio y todo el curso se dio vuelta a molestarme.

-es mentira – dije – y a ti te gusta Cullen – dije tratando de salvar mi pellejo pero nadie me tomo en cuenta.

Pasaron meses y no le volví a hablar (años en realidad hasta el día de hoy no le hablo).

En ese tiempo volvieron a cambiar de asientos y de nuevo quede sentada con Edward.

-Hola – dijo el- siempre nos cambian y nos juntan

-si –dije mirando mi cuaderno- no es novedad.

-¿te gustan los sims? –dijo para romper el minuto de silencio que se formo entre nosotros

-me encantan , bueno estoy aprendiendo a usarlos- dije imaginando a mi familia los "gupalergu"

-¿sabes como serán los nuevos sims? –dijo sonriéndome con ese brillo especial

-no, cuéntame- dije – todo todo – y en ese momento todo fue parecido a lo de antes , cuando peleábamos su manera de hacerme reír era hablar de los sims.

-cuéntame otra cosa, ¿como será? –dije

-no quiero – estaba molesto porque no lo deje tirar una bola de papel a otra niña del salón.- todo es mentira, si no será así.

-ah bueno – dije enojada

-mentira , ¿te sigo contando historias?- dijo mirando , esos ojos …

-no es mentira lo que dices ya no quiero escucharte- dije jugando con el.

-pero nos entretenemos juguemos a algo entonces- dijo mientras escribía en mi libreta mi nombre y dibujaba un perrito.

Así paso el tiempo , y al fin del año mi querido y maldadoso Edward lo expulsaron del colegio por su conducta , no vería nunca más sus ojos , esos ojos que me guiaban a la gloria , esos lindos ojos…

_Fin Flash Back.-_

así paso el tiempo y la escuela cada vez fue peor, no tenía a mi soporte ni mi refugio , no tenia nada , mi prima me dio vuelta la espalda y me dejo a la deriva , lloraba contantemente , no quería nada , era increíble como esos lindos ojos me faltaban , recordar todo… era horrible , un día estaba buscando algo cuando apareció mi bolso , el bolso con el que lo conocí y ahí estaba su numero…ya era grande tendría el valor de llamarlo…

-hola,¿ se encuentra Edward?- dije con voz temblorosa

-esta jugando pero lo llamare, espera un poco- dijo una voz amable , pero en ese momento vino un ataque de cobardía y corte, nunca más llame, todavía tengo su numero , lo guarde , mis amigas dicen que me parezco a Helga .

Pasaron años y me cambiaron de colegio , era obvio que no volvería y que nadie me quería ahí.

En el 2008 cree mi cuenta en Facebook , y lo encontré ahí , pero él tenía novia , y estaba feliz no le hable pero si lo agregue.

Hasta que finalmente el 2011 me atreví a _**hablarle (copiare todo textual , solo cambiare los nombres)**_

_Inicio de la conversación 16 de agosto de 2011_

_21:25_

_Isabella Swan:_

_Cullen! xdd no estabas conectado , pero igual te tenía que mandar esto porque me dio mucha risa xd_  
_el otro día estaba ordenando en mi entre techo y encontré unos cuadernos de básica donde teníamos puros dibujitos de nuestros monos feos xd , el mio era un perro y el tuyo como un "tipo" "x" xddd_  
_, ahora que lo escribo lo encuentro terriblemente fome, pero cuando los encontré me dio mucha risa! xd y dije "le tengo que contar eso" xd y aquí estoy xd a todo esto xd_  
_como estas?_  
_xd_  
_adiós! c:_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Wuaksjaks no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada te lo juro ._. disculpame por ser tan cabeza de pollo pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijiste :c xd_

_22:48_

_Isabella Swan_

_xd filo c:_

_oye tengo una preguntilla xd tu cole sigue en toma?_

_22:51_

_Edward Cullen:_

_si xd_

_estoy en el ahora mismo xd_

_22:52_

_**Isabella Swan:**_

_XDDD duraron demasiado ,nuestro cole 1 día XDDD_

_22:53_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Forks? **(ok eso si lo cambie )**_

_22:52_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_Volterra e.e_

_22:53_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_wuksjaka xd_

_njo duraron_

_22:54_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_nada u.u XDDDDD le dieron mucho color los apoderados xd y profes e.e_

_22:55_

_Edward Cullen_

_pfff_

_si la toma es de alumnos po_

_aca igual los apoderados el pusieron colorwe_

_pero igual no ma :C_

_22:55_

_**Isabella Swan:**_

_XDD son super mala onda, si un apoderado le pego a su hija por estar en la toma_

_22:56_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_wuksjaks la wea crueñ xd_

_22:57_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_sii, a ustedes el director les dio permiso?_

_22:57_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_lo hicimos super piola_

_firmamos una wea con el dierctor de que no nos viniera a desalojar_

_asi que tenemos permiso escrito y con firmas_

_22:58_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_que suerte, nosotros nos tomamos el cole sin permiso XD hahaha_

_fue hermoso , en si era frio lo sé pero para mi fue una alegría tan grande… y el no sabe cuanto._

_23:11_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_Cullen imposible ayudar si no puedo comentar tu estado XDDD aparte de eso que más necesitan? c:_

_23:11_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_porque no lo puedes comentar :S ?_

_con que nos quieres ayudar?_

_23:12_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_ni idea XDDD diganme y ayudo xd con la buena causa xd_

_23:12_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_trae copetín (alcohol) y hablamos xd_

_wuksajksa xd_

_23:15_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_hahahaha XDDD dalee_

obviamente no fui , no pude porque justo se termino, todo eso. Y volvimos a perder comunicación.

Volvimos a hablar en una parte del 2012 cuando termino con su novia , también había encontrado su tumblr.

_Isabella Swan:_

_oye tu, para con tus estados depresivos xd !_

_Edward Cullen:_

_jaja son cosas de la vida, nada más xd_

_Isabellla Swan:_

_no vales callampa xd y si lo piensas hoy en día las callampas estan caras en los super xd_

_dfghjk xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_sé que no lo valgo querida xd pero me da risa saber que Mi ex diga QUE VALGO CALLAMPA, cuando hace 2 días atrás me dice "Te Amo" :s_

_wuskas xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_xd querido , te diría lo mismo que te dicen todos , pero ya lo sabes xd (no vale la pena) xd , pero no te lo dire hahahahaha sdfgh_

_Edward Cullen:_

_:Z wskajska paso piola!_

_:Z_

_aah pero aah_

_que se joda ¬¬ :c_

_wskas xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_que se joda, joda , joda xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_usksa bien jodida!_

_:Z_

_Isabella Swan:_

_jodidamente jodida en el suelo xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_ajskas xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_si soy tan buena xd me admiro xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_wuaksa te creo :z_

_yayaya me iré a dormir_

_besos cuídate_

_Isabella Swan:_

_chao cuidate!_

Una corta conversación , siempre me gusto y mirar sus estados en Facebook me mataba , me daban ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo , pero mi felicidad duro hasta una hora en la mañana, que después se arreglo .

_Edward Cullen:_

_acaso tu hablas con mi ex Isabella? ._. porque me envio un mensaje diciendome que no hablara mal de ella con nadie ._. y eso del "que se joda" era una broma ._. jamas lo diria enserio :s Si por si acaso tu fuiste espero que te des cuenta del error q hiciste, y si no fuiste espero que me disculpes porla equivocación c:_

_Isabella Swan:_

_:| qué yo qué? xd con esto lo confirmo , estas loco ._  
_te disculpo igual...aunque fue raro. Xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_wsjkas dsculpame la vida por favor wuskajska_

_es que mi ex me mando un mensaje terrible tranfugo y con la unica que hable de ella algo ayer fue contigo xd_

_y fue lo de que se joda wuksjasam xd_

_disculpa, no volvera a suceder_

_Isabella Swan:_

_te voy a disculpar , pero no la vida zsdfghj xd igual es , típico que la amiga le saca info al ex xd siempre pasa ._

_chucha me equivoque con la coma xD_

_Edward Cullen:_

_pero tu no la conoces :s ?_

_Isabella Swan:_

_otra otra xd no te estara sacando mentira por verdad?xd_

_ni siquiera sabia de su existencia xd_

_lo juro xd !_

_Edward Cullen:_

_ukasjaks yaya xd_

_aay no se_

_que se joda :c_

_wuskwjslkajskla xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_Cullen! xd si vas en Volturis Universidad, nunca viste a mi Seth ? xD_

_xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_si, si lo hevistoukwjn asxd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_estoy aburrida :c xd asdfgh Cullen que fue de tu vida? xd después de que te fuiste del cole? xd tu eras uno de los más simpáticos del curso xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_wsajksa xd_

_me fui al Wolf School y allí cambio mi vida wuksajsa_

_segui siendo el mas desordenado ._._

_:Z_

_y que fue de la tuya?_

_Isabella Swan:_

_me fui en octavo xd odiaba mucho al curso xd sdfghj xd y me fui chantamente al Fretich xd y eso xd asdfgh_

_Edward Cullen:_

_wkjasa y ahora que haces?_

_Isabella Swan:_

_nada xd por eso me aburro soy la nana de la casa XDDD mi año libre es una mierda xd_

_hahaha_

Edward Cullen:

wsajksajks xd te creo :Z

_Isabella Swan:_

_y al final que quieres estudiar? xd estoy muy aburrida xd se nota? xD_

_Edward Cullen:_

_aun no sé que mierda xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_nunca me pescaste , escuche tu canción y tengo que decir que cantas bonito c:_

_Edward Cullen:_

_no se que estudiar p:c wuskjas xd_

_que cancion ._. ?_

_Isabella Swan:_

_XD no pavo , y la que tienes en tu tumblr . xd eres tu o no ? XD hhahaha_

_Edward Cullen:_

_aah si c:_

le mandaba tantas preguntas por tumblr y nunca respondía me sentía realmente una psicópata estaba mendigando cariño , pero de él aceptaría todo, cualquier cosa incluso un "déjate de molestar engendro".

_Isabella Swan:_

_Cullen eres horriblemente pesado . nunca más te hablo. chao xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_por qué :c ?_

_disculpame_

_es que anoche no pude contestarte los mensajes_

_porque no me dejaba fb :s_

_no se que mierda xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_anoche? xd donde? cuando? da lo mismo._

_Edward Cullen:_

_por que soy pesado entonces? :c_

_Isabella Swan:_

_porque si ._

_Edward Cullen:_

_:s ?_

_Isabella Swan:_

_es que estoy pica contigo! xd uyy! que rabia!_

_Edward Cullen:_

_por que! ? xd_

_que te he hecho? wisajksas xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_nada ! xd por eso pavo! yo que soy simpática (creo yo haha xd) contigo y tu... tan pesado es como que te pagaran por ser pesado!_

_Edward cullen:_

_._. yo pesado? ._. aoooonde loca wuskajskas xd_

_Isabella Swan:_

_te lo juro :c asdfgh_

_Edward Cullen:_

_?_

_:c_

_Isabella Swan:_

_no pongas caras tristes ! xd si todavía estoy pica/molesta contigo XD_

_Edward Cullen:_

_pero picada/molesta de que_

_que malo te he dicho .s ?_

_Isabella Swan:_

_ya te dije xd pavo , pero lo especifico xd , tumblr, siempre te mandaba mensajito xd haha xd y nunca respondías! xd pesado pero filo da lo mismo ya se me paso xd haha xd_

_Edward cullen:_

_xd te perdono_

_pero de verdad_

_contesto todos los anons_

_repito, TODOS_

_xd_

_o todas las preguntas_

_xd_

_TOODO_

_y jamas me llego nada :S_

_Isabella Swan:_

_mejor eso xd me cargan los anons xd_

_bueno bueno , perdón , perdón . xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Jajajajajaj 3_

_Isabella Swan:_

_XD me dio vergüenza ahora sdfghj xd haha así que te hablaré de otra cosa xd_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Jajajaja_

_Isabella Swan:_

_cómo estás?_

_Edward Cullen:_

_jaja bien :D_

y así seguimos conversando , bueno eran muy cortas las conversaciones, precisas todo ,yo siempre partía la conversación , creo que para él no era nada más que una chica cargante.

Hasta que un día leí en tumblr , la historia del hilo rojo , esa tonta historia que me encantaría creer , donde 2 o más personas están unidas por un hilo rojo que no se puede romper a pesar de la distancia y obstáculos.

Pensé que él sería mi hilo rojo , estaba segura y sé que una pequeña parte de mi hasta el día de hoy cree eso , pero solo esta en mi cabeza, si fuera real , el y yo estaríamos juntos desde mucho tiempo y seriamos un amor irrompible .

Pero a pesar de todo lo intente una última vez…

_Isabella Swan:_

_como que todo lo que dije no fue por nada xd xd y juro que me la jugaría por ti (eso se lee ultra flaite) y sabes por qué te digo? porque prefiero pensar que si te dije xd a vivir así(?) XD y eso xd ahora me dio demasiada vergüenza XD c: y chau chau_

_Edward Cullen:_

_jaja igual me dio vergüenza xdd linda Pucha :c últimamente estoy saliendo con alguien y lo estamos intentando Disculpa :c pero me interesa ella Espero q me entiendas al igual q yo te entiendo a ti_

Pero no , el siempre gusto de mi prima, así es , abrí los ojos no siempre las historis terminaran bien… a la vez agradezco a mi cabeza que inventara una historia donde el y yo estábamos juntos , para hacerme sufrir por la falta de interés en mi … gracias imaginación por volverme a la realidad.

Estaré siempre disponible para el , siempre , aunque nunca lo sepa, aunque nunca lea esto , aunque nunca sepa lo que sentí y seguiré sintiendo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Disculpen , es así xd eso me paso y creo que si lo cuento parte de mi lo dejara tranquilo , lo dejara ser feliz, aunque yo siempre estaré feliz si él lo esta, más que más son 10 años! Desde los 8 años que me gusta! Y nunca lo supo! Y leer sus estados me matan…**


End file.
